


Marinette discovers fanfiction

by fullmetalpotterhead



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir shippers abound, pretty much just everyone being nerds, you can't stop us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalpotterhead/pseuds/fullmetalpotterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marinette learns about Ladynoir shippers and fangirling over fics gets a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marinette discovers fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote a Ladynoir oneshot! This is the part of the love square that got me into the fandom, I don't know why it took me so long to write something for them.

It was no secret that Alya was a major fan of the Lucky Duo. Her blog was, in spite of its humble origins, one of the best sources on the pair. It hosted live videos documenting attacks, a plethora of photographs, and carefully analyzed theories. But that was just the professional side of the Ladyblog. A subsection of Alya's Ladyblog was dedicated to links to stores with superhero themed merchandise and forums where fans could talk. The fans were, so Alya claimed at least, the best part of the entire operation. 

The fans were also insane. 

Most of the time it was in the best possible way. Marinette loved the people of Paris, she really did, but graphic fanfiction of her and her _extremely platonic_ partner was where she drew the line. 

"Did you delete the post yet?" 

Alya had hardly sat down when Marinette shot out the question, still tense from the knowledge that such stories even existed. Rolling her eyes, Alya set down her bag with a sigh. 

"No, Marinette, I did not delete the post."

"Why not?"

"They put it in the proper section; it wasn't breaking any rules. There's no valid reason for me to flag that user."

"It was horribly offensive."

Alya just shrugged. "I admit, the writing wasn't the best, but the fic wasn't _that_ bad."

"It had-it implied Ladybug and Chat were-"

"Oh, I think it did more than imply." 

"Alya!" She shot her friend a look of panicked horror. 

"Chill out, girl. A lot of people ship it. You can't tell me you don't think they're cute together."

"I don't!" 

The rest of the class was beginning to listen in now, watching curiously as Marinette had a break down. 

"What are you dudes talking about?" Nino spun around, leaning on the back of his chair. 

"Marinette is freaking out because of something one of the Ladynoir writers posted last night."

"Please tell me you don't ship them." Marinette looked him dead in the eye, praying to any higher power who would listen that she'd have someone on her side in this whole mess. 

"Well," he shot Adrien an apologetic look, "I'd say they're probably dating."

"I can't believe you!" Marinette flung herself onto the desk, burying her face in her hands. 

"Girl, chill. Most of Paris ships it."

"That's impossible."

"Alright, let's take a vote. Everyone who thinks Ladybug and Chat Noir make a rockin' couple, raise your hands." 

Marinette peaked up and saw a sea of betrayal. Even Adrien raised his hand. Adrien! The only two _not_ admitting to it were Chloe and Sabrina (though Marinette hadn't missed the way Sabrina's hand had started to go up before Chloe glared at her). 

"As Ladybug's _best_ friend, I think she can do much better than some stupid cat." Chloe opinion didn't really inspire any glowing confidence in Marinette. In fact, the fact that _Chloe_ agreed with her only managed to frustrate her even more.

"Chat Noir isn't stupid, he's an important part of the team." The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. Luckily, the bell rang before Alya could say anything, and judging by the wicked gleam in her eyes, she definitely had some things to say. At least now Alya would have to wait until the lesson was over. 

Or not. Barely a minute into class, a note was slid under Marinette's field of vision. 

' **Why didn't you tell me you were crushing on Chat Noir?** '

' _I am not_ ',was her furiously scribbled reply. 

' **There's nothing wrong with having a type.** '

Marinette gawked at the paper before discretely scratching back, ' _What?_ '

' **Tall? Blond hair? Green eyes?** '

That made more sense than Marinette cared to admit. But no. There was no way she could seriously like her partner. Adrien had already stolen her heart and a relationship with Chat would just be too complicated. 

' _Why do think they'd make a good couple anyways?_ '

' **Have you seen the way he looks at her? Or heard them flirt?** '

Chat Noir flirted with everyone. So there was nothing special about their teasing, it was just playful fun. And she did not need to spend another night up reading into the looks he gave her when he thought she could see him. Nope nope nope. She was not going there. Not again. 

_They're joking around. It's not real._ ' At least that's what she told herself whenever she began to worry her feelings for the cat had grown into something less platonic.

 **Whatever you say, girl.** And, with a sympathetic pat on the hand, Alya turned her attention back to the teacher, effectively ending the conversation. 

* * *

Why had she thought spending more time on the forums before patrol would be a good idea? It was a terrible idea, completely and utterly terrible. Because the Ladynoir shippers were nothing if not thorough. 

They had fanart. They had playlists. They fanfictions that ranged from fluff to angst to smut to AUs! 

And now all Marinette could think of as she paced on the warehouse roof waiting for her stupid partner to show up was how handsome he was and how funny and sweet and how, during the Dark Cupid incident, his lips had been so- Nope. Nope nope nope she was NOT going there. Not again. She loved Adrien and _only_ Adrien. 

"Hello, my Lady. Pleasure to-"

With a screech, Ladybug spun around and socked the new arrival in the face without hesitation. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her; Chat Noir clutched his nose with a pained expression. 

"Oh god- I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I think my suit stopped you from breaking anything." After a few moments of Ladybug's awkward hovering, the pain had subsided and Chat looked up at her, cat eyes illuminated in the night. "What's got you so wound up tonight anyways?"

"It's nothing, just..." She started to brush it off, but something stopped her. If anyone could understand how monumentally weird this whole thing was, wouldn't it be Chat? "Did you know people... Ship us? And write stories about us?

His face lit up with a smile, as though she had just reminded him of his favorite movie. "Oh yeah, a lot of them post on the Ladyblog. It's super cool."

Ladybug let out a groan of defeat, slumping down on the rooftop to sit next to him. Looked as though patrol would be unproductive tonight, she couldn't find the strength to care.

"Kitty, no. Not you too."

"It's probably weird for you, huh?" 

"Isn't it weird for you?"

"Not really," he shrugged, leaning back slightly to look up at the moon overhead, "I mean sometimes the characterization is off, but mostly it's cool. Would you love it if you could read stories about you and the love of your life falling in love?"

She chose to ignore the 'love of your life' bit and instead laid flat on her back, arms reaching up to cover her face. 

"No."

"No?"

"It is absolutely- I mean it _would be_ absolutely terrible. It'd be so hard to face them every day and, and-" she threw her arms out again and turned her head to face him. "Porn, Chat. They wrote _porn_ about us."

"You read the fics too?"

"Oh my god, I cannot believe you!"

"Some of them are really good!" He defended, but his ears reddened at her horrified expression. 

"Chat. Fics. About us."

"Okay, but there are some I'm sure you'd really like."

"I am not reading any more make out scenes."

"...How many did you read exactly?"

"Shut up, this isn't funny."

"Okay, okay, completely serious. I think there are some you'd really like."

"Oh yeah?" Her tone made it clear she didn't believe him one bit. 

"Yeah. Not all of the fics are about us romantically. Some of them are just about our partnership. Like... Oh! 'River flows in you' is a good one. Clairelutra is a pretty big name in the fanclub too, her work is incredible."

Ladybug shot him a glare. "Yeah, I recognize the name. She had a bunch of kissing prompts."

"This one is totally safe, I swear." Chat fiddled with his baton before grinning and pushing the device towards her. "Read it."

Three minutes later she held out the baton for him to take back, staring up at the sky with a neutral expression.

"What did you think?" 

"Do you have more like that?"

Chat raised an eyebrow. "Where I get rejected or where they focus on our friendship?"

"Why would I _want_ to read stories about you being sad?" She gave him a confused look, finally meeting his eyes again.

"A lot of the angst writers are very talented."

"Are there any where you reject me?"

Chat laughed at that. "Yeah, but the characterization in those ones are completely off. I would never reject you, my Lady."

"Show me."

And so it went for the next two hours, an easy back and forth as Chat recommended various fics for her to read. He pointed out some of the fanbase's more popular misconceptions- like the fact he was a suave player ("But you know I only have eyes for you, my Lady" was his flirty reassurance) and the fanon civilian identities that had been created-the more popular of which were named Felix and Elle ("Short for Coccinelle, get it?" He'd excitedly explained). 

By the end of patrol Ladybug found she was much more calm about the whole shipping business. 

 

By the end of the month, she was absolutely hooked. 

"Chat!" She swung across the street, landing flushed with exhilaration in front of her very concerned partner. Her entrance had been sloppy and rushed, catching the attention of a few civilians standing below. 

"What's wrong?"

"Did you read it?"

"Read what?"

"The new update, of course!" After a few moments of Chat looking at her in confusion, Ladybug sighed. "The multi-chapter fic you were saying was your favorite?"

"But I thought- You said you weren't going to read anything with smut in it!" 

"It's tagged for _eventual_ smut, I'll just read around it." She waved off his accusation. "Did you read it or not?"

"I... Yeah?" He was still very confused on her boundaries in the realm of fanfiction. She'd initially seemed repulsed by the very implication that someone could even _think_ they looked cute together. Lately, however, she'd seemed even more enthusiastic about the stories than he was. 

"Well?" She tapped her foot impatiently. 

"Well what?" This conversation was getting them nowhere. 

"Aren't you frustrated?"

"Should I be?"

"Yes! I mean, we were _this_ close to kissing before that _stupid_ akuma came in and ruined everything. I was finally going to reveal myself! Our relationship could have actually made progress! But now it's like two steps forward and three steps back. Who knows when we'll work up the courage to do something like that again!" 

He really couldn't get used to her speaking about their fanfiction selves in first person like that. She started pacing, hands gesturing wildly as she went. 

"Twelve chapters in and we haven't kissed since that accidental one in chapter four. There's so much sexual tension, it's physically painful." Ladybug huffed as she stopped and met his eyes again. "What?"

"Sorry, my Lady." He did his best to shake off the lingering confusion.

"What is it?"

"Just... It's getting a little hard draw the line between fanon and reality when you talk about the fics like that."

Ladybug blushed deep enough to paint her whole face as red as her mask. She muttered something he couldn't hear before a shout from below caught her attention. 

"Bonnie look! It's really them!" A brunette waved over to the redhead rushing down the street. 

"Kelsey, shh! They'll hear you!"

Ladybug knew that face. She'd seen it proudly displayed among the forum icons many a time before. Yes, that was the none other than the author of the fic that had made her cry out in anguish when it updated this afternoon. 

And it was a probably a mix of this anguish, the adrenaline from running over here, and many months of pent up feelings that led her to try the stupidest stunt she'd ever pulled. 

"Chat, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, my Lady." He seemed to have snapped himself out of his funk, looking at her with the same trust and adoration he always did.

"Don't freak out." 

Leaving that as his only warning, Ladybug pulled Chat's mouth down on her own, burying her hands in his hair and pressing herself against him. After a shell-shocked few seconds, Chat returned her kiss hesitantly, hands resting gently at her sides. 

Below them, the girls were shrieking in excitement. Pictures were snapped with shaking hands as the fangirls documented the miracle in front of them. 

After a few minutes of forgetting her original purpose, Ladybug had the clarity of mind to pull away. Stepping back from a very stunned looking Chat Noir, Ladybug faced the girls below her. 

"You're Bonnie Raitt, right?"

"You know my name?" The girl sounded like she was on the verge of passing out. 

"I've seen your name on the Ladyblog. You write 'Something To Talk About'?"

"Y-You read my fic?!" It came out more squeaks than words.

"Do me a favor?"

Chat choked behind her. Bonnie nodded vigorously. 

"Don't keep me and my kitten apart for too long, okay?" With a wink and a wave, Ladybug ran away before she had the chance to do anything else she'd regret. 

 

The next day Bonnie had posted three new chapters of the fic and _several_ pictures of the night before. 

Marinette had liked life more when she hadn't known about fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic Chat recommended is a real fic and it's really cute: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5821831  
> Do you know how hard it is to find fics that don't mention Marinette and Adrien's civilian selves? Like I understand why but still.  
> The fic Marinette was obsessed with was actually just a reference to the song "Something to talk about" by Bonnie Raitt since it's what inspired this fic.
> 
> Hope you liked it. It was a lot of dialogue and I'm still trying to fix that but meh. Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
